1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bar-code printing device, and more particularly to a bar-code printing device with a function to omit a string of characters and symbols representing the contents of the bar-code when the set character size is found to be smaller than a prescribed value.
2. Description of Related Art
Bar-codes according to such specifications as JAN (Japan Article Number), EAN (European Article Number), and Code 39 have been popularly used as identifiers for distinguishing articles. Parcels and labels often carry such bar-codes printed thereon.
Normally, the bar-code has a string of characters and symbols representing the contents of the bar-code printed in juxtaposition on the lower end so that one can easily understand the contents of the bar-code. However, there is a technical requirement on the height of the bar-code, that is, the height of the bar of the bar-code is 6.35 mm (a quarter of an inch) or greater for ensuring stable read-out of the bar-code readers. When the height of the bar of the bar-code becomes far less than the recommended value of 6.35 mm, an unstable performance of the bar-code reader results.